


Family Vacation

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Family Fluff, Fluff, Inktober 2020, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Rafael has never been sledding before.Thirteenth Day of Flufftober (Dune).
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Family Vacation

“Papa is totally cheating,” Max huffs from where he is perched on top of the green bobsled, looking ahead of them where Magnus was pulling Rafael, sitting on a similar sled, up the white sand with noticeable speed.

“You think so? Want to make the competition a bit fairer?” Alec furrowed his brows. He was not the one who had insisted on a family outing sledding down the dunes without using runes or magic and was now breaking his own rules.

Max nodded eagerly. “Papa is definitely using magic, Dad. I can feel it. Let’s make it even.” The young warlock already started to gather magic in his hand with a dramatic gesture that he had clearly adapted thanks to Magnus’ influence. 

“Not like that, that’s way too obvious Max. Rafe will spot it instantly and Papa can feel your magic as well. Here take this and activate my strength rune.” With those words Alec offered Max his stele and right arm.

A grin spread over his glamoured face as he took the stele and carefully moved it over his dad’s arm. Alec could’ve activated it himself but he would never deny his son the joy Max felt whenever he was allowed to help Alec or Rafe with their ‘shadowhunter business’ as Magnus called it lovingly.

Once the rune was activated and the stele safely back in its holster Alec grinned at Max who grinned back just as conspiratorial and started pulling Max and the sled up the hill, catching up to his husband and son easily.

“That’s cheating Alexander!” Magnus shouted after when Alec and Max overtook them but Alec had long since seen how Magnus made Rafe’s sled hover over the white sand dunes to reduce friction and only stuck his tongue out to Magnus.

“Last ones up the hill are slow pokes!”

“Papa, faster I refuse to let Max call me a slow poke!”

With that the family raced up the hill and the laughter was heard far beyond the white dunes of New Mexico.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it ♥


End file.
